Jak piez z kotem i szczurem  Weranda
by marta madzia
Summary: Rzecz o remontowaniu Duńskiej werandy i relacjach braterskich


Betowała William za co jestem jej wdzięczna.  
Tekst raczej bez ostrzeżeń. Żadnych paringów. Trochę komedii, trochu obyczaju.  
Postaci: Dania, Szwecja, Norwegia.

Mam nadzieję, ze sie spodoba. Pierwszy raz pisałam coś z całą skandynawską trójką w tym. :)

Jak pies z kotem i szczurem na dokładkę - Weranda

Przed Duńskim domem w Nexø piętrzyła się imponująca sterta nowiutkich desek, na której szczycie wygrzewał się kot. Obok niej piętrzyła się druga sterta, nie mniej imponująca, która do dnia poprzedniego była Duńską werandą. Zmienienie tego architektonicznego truchła w przydomowy stos drewna zajęło Szwecji zaledwie godzinę i udało mu się przy tym nie uszkodzić domu jako takiego. Pewnikiem potrwałoby to dłużej, gdyby Norwegia nie uznał, że tego dnia będzie dobry dla wszystkich wokoło, a nie tylko dla kotów. W ramach tej decyzji wyciągnął Sørena za kołnierz na targ i dał Bernhardowi w spokoju demolować werandę, a gospodyni Sørena przygotowywać im obiad z tego, co akurat się w domu znalazło. Gdyby ktoś zapytał Madikę „co robi?" to z pewnością odparłaby, że czaruje. Trzeba było bowiem niezgorszej magii, żeby z uszczuplonych pod koniec tygodnia zapasów przygotować coś dla trzech mężczyzn. Powiedziałaby również co nieco Sørenowi na temat nieuprzedzenia jej o planowanym pojawieniu się dwóch dodatkowych żołądków, ale to już byłoby zupełnie daremnym strzępieniem języka. Zadowoliła się zatem wyposażeniem go w listę tego, co kupić mają, żeby było dla nich na kolację i na kolejne śniadanie. Mierną miała Madika opinię o gatunku męskim, więc o większe zakupy nie poprosiła. Na to wolała mieć własne baczenie. Ale to było wczoraj. Teraz już werandy nie było, Madiki również – miała przyjść po południu. Przynajmniej tak zapowiedziała. Były za to koty Sørena i koty okoliczne, które dom Sørenowy nawiedzały chętnie w celu napchania brzuchów. Był też ranek względnie wczesny i dobrze, że Madika nie widziała, co się z tej okazji w kuchni działo. Chociaż jej mąż i synowie dali jej w życiu niezły przykład tego, co mężczyźni zrobić mogą, to jednak nie rozmawiali chwilami w trzech językach naraz, nie jeździli po sobie aż tak i groźba, że jeden w drugiego rzuci nożem nigdy nie była tak realna, jak tego ranka w kuchni Sørena. Norwegia wmeldował się na szeroki parapet uprzednio usunąwszy z niego kilka posadzonych w garnkach kwiatków. Na kolanach trzymał Svena – kociszcze wygadane i gabarytów pokaźnych – a w dłoni kubek z herbatą. Szwecja usiadł przy stole i przeglądał wczorajszą gazetę, bardziej z nawyku niż chęci pozyskania informacji. Gazeta była bowiem duńska, lokalna i generalnie niewiele w niej pisali rzeczy, które mogłyby zainteresować przeciętnego Szweda. W dłoni miał kubek z kawą. Kawą niechybnie zrobioną przez Sørena (sic!), bo sam w życiu nie zaparzyłby jej w czerwono-białym kubeczku z wielkim „Jeg elsker Danmark". Sam Dania latał jak kot z pęcherzem między kuchnią a przyległą do niej łazienką i sprawiał wrażenie, że czegoś szuka. Czego, tego nikt poza nim nie wiedział. Ba! Nikogo to chyba nawet nie interesowało. - Cholera! W poranną leniwą ciszę brutalnie wdał się krzyk Sørena i głuche uderzenie o podłogę. W tej samej sekundzie rozległo się też pełne oburzenia fuknięcie. Norwegia i Szwecja spojrzeli na poległego w biegu nieco przychylniej niż patrzył na niego kot, o którego akurat się potknął. - Jeśli chcesz się zabić, to najpierw spisz testament.  
Søren wbił nienawistne spojrzenie w Norwegię. Usiadł na podłodze i zaczął masować sobie łokieć, który przyjął największą siłę upadku.  
- Wszystko zapiszę Prusom i tyle – mruknął.  
- Już nam to mówiłeś – zauważył Szwecja na chwilę odłożywszy gazetę. – Wiele razy i wszyscy wiemy, że do tego nie dojdzie.  
Dania jęknął teatralnie. - Bo ja was mendy za bardzo kocham. A wy co? Zero zainteresowania, czy się nie połamałem albo co gorszego! Wy nieczuli!  
- Przecież widać, że cały jesteś – skwitował go Norwegia i tyle było tematu.  
Szwecja swoją kawę dopił, Dania zeskrobał się z podłogi i tylko Norwegia stanowił pewną stałą, bo wciąż siedział na parapecie - ku zadowoleniu Svena.  
- Mam ci go znowu zabrać z pola widzenia? – zapytał Askel głaszcząc kota. Nie sprecyzował, kogo pyta, ale to na swój sposób było jasne.  
- Mógłbyś. Przynajmniej na kilka godzin, gdy będę podłogę zbijał. Do wsporników dachu będę potrzebował waszej pomocy.  
- Trzy godziny?  
- Yhym.  
- Chyba się uda - Norwegia westchnął i zszedł z parapetu, uprzednio zgoniwszy kota ze swoich kolan.  
Kot miauknął oburzony, ale zgonić się dał i pełen swego własnego majestatu przeparadował przez kuchnię do miski. Jorgen uznał, że zadośćuczynienia za potykanie się o niego od Danii nie otrzyma, poszedł zatem wykorzystać Szwedzką nogę do porozciągania się, co na swój sposób też stanowiło poranną stałą. Bernhard już nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. - Jeśli skończę szybciej, to zadzwonię. Miej komórkę.  
- Ej! Nie mówcie o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było! Spojrzeli na Sørena jak na powietrze.  
- Mam, mam – zapewnił Askel, choć w sumie nie był pewien, gdzie akurat była jego komórka. Gdzieś na pewno. Podrzucił bratu swój kubek do umycia i poszedł jej szukać, dalej jawnie ignorując gospodarza. Za swoimi plecami usłyszał pełen żalu jęk Danii i potok słów skierowanych zapewne do Szwecji. W korytarzu wyprzedziły go oba koty. Stworzenia już wiele razy widziały takie duńsko-szwedzkie wymiany zdań i wiedziały, że na wszelki wypadek nie należy być wtedy zbyt blisko.  
Søren uwiesił się na bracie, co nie było znowu takie proste, bo był tylko nieznacznie niższy. Bernhard spojrzał na niego kątem oka i całym sobą sugerował mu odklejenie się. To, że Dania nie posłuchał, nie wynikało z niezrozumienia tego pozawerbalnego przekazu, a z przekory i prostej kalkulacji. Jeśli zdemolują kuchnię, to będą ją potem remontować i to też będzie zabawne. - Szwedziu, jesteś okrutny. Obaj jesteście. Ja do was z sercem i w ogóle, a wy mnie ignorujecie. A ja bym wam nieba przychylił i...  
Søren zawahał się, czy się, aby nie rozpędził i czy przychylanie nieba nie jest zbyt dwuznaczne w kontekście lat dawno minionych i pokrytych kurzem. - I? – Bernhard wykazał minimum zainteresowania. - I nie doceniasz, że my z troski wzajemnej właśnie dbamy o to, żebyś przypadkiem nie został do swojej przyszłej werandy przybity.  
Søren i Bernhard jak na komendę spojrzeli na stojącego w drzwiach Askela. Ten zaś akurat patrzył na swoją komórkę.  
- Naprawdę byś mnie przybił do werandy, Berciu? – Søren zapytał żałośnie i poniechał obserwacji brata młodszego na rzecz starszego. I w tym momencie Szwecja zrobił coś, czego się Dania nie spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się. Nie jakoś wybitnie szeroko, ale wystarczająco, aby Søren się od niego odkleił i obdarzył spojrzeniem wybitnie podejrzliwym. Uśmiech nie był czymś, co się z Bernhardową twarzą kojarzyło i nie pojawiał się na niej zbyt często. A przynajmniej nie w takim pełnym satysfakcji wykonaniu. Toteż to, że pojawił się akurat w tej sytuacji, budziło bardzo uzasadnione obawy. - Berciu!  
- I to siedmiocentymetrowymi gwoźdźmi – zapewnił Szwecja, a satysfakcja z uśmiechu przeniosła się także na ton jego głosu. - Broniłbym się!  
Bernhard zerknął na Askela, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami na znak, że mu to obojętne, ale Søren sobie dopowiedział, co trzeba. Skoro obojętne, to może by pomógł przytrzymać.  
- Dwóch na jednego? – jęknął i osunął się na podłogę. - Cztery na szynach za dramatyczność, a teraz idziemy – podsumował go Askel, co bynajmniej nie było reakcją, jakiej się Dania spodziewał. - Ja jeszcze nie zjadłem śniadania! – zaprotestował, ale to Norwegii nie ruszyło. Szwecji też nie za bardzo. Ot tyle, że dostał od niego jabłko. Albo raczej omal jabłkiem by nie dostał, gdyby go w porę nie złapał. Pięć minut później w domu zapanowała cisza. Na krótko, bo Szwecja nie miał zamiaru tracić darowanych mu kilku godzin spokoju na patrzenie się w sufit. Dobroć Norwegii miała swoje granice i trzeba było ją doceniać.

- Myślisz, że by mnie serio do tej werandy przybił takimi gwoźdźmi? Askel wzruszył ramionami. Szli drogą wzdłuż wybrzeża. Godzina była jeszcze wcześniejsza niż późniejsza, żaden prom nie wszedł jeszcze do portu i było względnie spokojnie. Nie trzeba było uważać, aby nie nadepnąć jakiejś przyszłości narodu duńskiego, która postanowiłaby się potknąć akurat tuż przed nimi. Nie trzeba też było się przekrzykiwać, aby móc się wzajemnie usłyszeć. Byłoby już w ogóle pięknie, jakby Søren tyle nie gadał. - Mówią, że takie robótki ręczne uspokajają i pozwalają się wyciszyć, a tu widać, że to siedlisko fanów narzędzi tortur. Siedmiocentymetrowe gwoździe. I on takie ma u mnie w domu?  
- Nie przybiłby cię. - Myślisz?  
- Wiem. Kilka wieków temu, to może jeszcze. Ale teraz? - W głosie Norwegii dał się słyszeć pewien zawód. - W sumie – Søren zamyślił się. Szwedzka waleczność związana z przemocą skończyła się już jakiś czas temu. Teraz miał wojujące feministki – Dania roześmiał się na myśl o nich. Może więc faktycznie była to tylko pusta groźba. Zresztą w przeszłości też sobie do gardeł nie skakali jakoś wybitnie. Znał gorsze niż oni przypadki. W dodatku takie, co się bardziej na historii starego kontynentu odbiły i zaowocowały masą anegdot powtarzanych po dzień dzisiejszy. Wręcz można by powiedzieć, że oni sami byli trochę w tym nudni, ale tego, rzecz jasna, Søren do wiadomości nie przyjmował. Było kilka kłótni, kilka razy poprzyłączali się do przeciwległych frontów – uśmiech na Duńskiej twarzy poszerzył się na to wspomnienie – ale to przybijanie do werandy nadal się jakoś w to nie wpasowywało. - I byś mu nie pomógł? – zapytał.  
- Może.  
- Może tak, czy może nie? Askel wzruszył ramionami i to się Sørenowi nie spodobało. Może i był na co dzień radosnym lekkoduchem z butelką piwa, ale głupi nie był. Sklerozy też nie miał. Nagrabił sobie u Norwegii gorzej niż Szwecja i tylko fartem o wiele rzadziej był podmiotem wrednych żartów. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Norwegia nie pamięta i czasami nie ma ochoty się symbolicznie odegrać. Na przykład ułatwiając Szwecji przybicie go do werandy. - Byłbym brzydką ozdobą – stwierdził. – Tylko w stanie wolnym –  
- Nie gadaj – Askel wszedł mu w słowo i, o dziwo, Søren posłuchał.  
Westchnął sobie tylko ciężko nad niesprawiedliwością świata i dalej szedł w milczeniu. Może nawet było to zagranie nieco polityczne, wszak nie należało się teraz Norwegii narażać. Szwecja potrafił go niekiedy zaskoczyć. Czasami robił coś absolutnie do niego niepasującego i takie cokolwiek wbrew logice przybicie go do jakiejś deski zdawało się w tym mieścić. A w takim razie dobrze byłoby mieć Askela po swojej stronie. Tyle tylko, że milczenie jakoś Sørenowi nie szło. Nie szło mu zazwyczaj, a tego dnia już wybitnie. Dookoła nich nie działo się nic, co by mogło zaabsorbować jego uwagę. Ot ulica, ot niebo nieco zachmurzone, ot morze. Ładne i w ogóle, ale jakoś nieporywające jego myśli, bo każda, która mu w głowie postała, zaraz domagała się wygłoszenia. A gadać nie trzeba było.  
Dojście na targ powitał, jako zbawienie, bo tu w milczeniu się nie dało. Znaczy, nie wątpił, że Askel i Bernhard umieliby w jakiś magiczny sposób bezsłownie zrobić niezaplanowane zakupy i obaj być z nich zadowoleni, ale on takiego talentu nie posiadał. Miał za to wiele innych w tym jeden artystyczno – gastronomiczny, który to właśnie dał o sobie znać. Olśnienie spłynęło nań gdzieś miedzy jednym a drugim straganem i już nie było siły, która zdolna byłaby Danię od powziętej decyzji odwieść. Postanowienie zrobienia ogniska było za silne. Co pomyślał, to oznajmił, a Norwegia spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
- No już nie patrz na mnie, jakbym ci babcię zamordował tępym widelcem. Już pomijam, że to byłaby także moja babcia. Co ci się w ognisku nie podoba? Po starej werandzie jest tyle drewna, że by można i dwa zrobić.  
- Jest pomalowane. - To się zeszlifuje – zbił ekologiczny argument i jął dalej snuć dalekie plany. – Sam zeszlifuję, jak trzeba będzie. Szlifierka jest. Bercia ją wczoraj katował, to dziś mogę ja. Kupimy kiełbasę, jakieś różne rzeczy. Sałatkę zrobimy. Obiad przygotowany przez Madikę może do jutra w lodówce poleżeć. Jeszcze się potem autem skoczy po piwo. Bercię wyciągnę, on już umie moją Ślicznotkę prowadzić, i pojedziemy zapas zrobić. Pogoda dziś piękna i wieczorem też pewnie będzie ładnie.  
Zdaniem Askela pomysł miał jedną wadę. Nie było w sumie argumentu, aby go Danii wybić z głowy. Ba! Wydawał się być nawet dobry i to budziło podejrzenia. - Posiedzimy sobie w nocy we trójkę z kotami, może się wykąpiemy o zachodzie słońca, powspominamy babcię Skandynawię i...  
Norweski łokieć niby przypadkiem zderzył się z jego żebrami, sugerując w ten niemy sposób, żeby uważał, co w radosnym podekscytowaniu gada, bo wokół są zwykli ludzie. Søren przekaz zrozumiał, ale to nie sprawiło, że zamilkł. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego słowa dalej pędziły rwącym strumieniem, jakiego na całym terytorium Danii by się nie uświadczyło. Wyglądało to tak, jakby potokiem słów rekompensował sobie brak gór, z których spływać by mogły takie potoki. Askel tylko pokręcił głową i zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek prób dalszego protestowania. Nie było sensu, zwłaszcza, że Søren już poleciał do przodu między stragany kupować rzeczy, które uznawał za niezbędne. Norwegia przyglądał się temu z bezpiecznej odległości. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i postanowił uprzedzić Bernharda o planach Sørena. Tak na wszelki wypadek, aby oszczędzić sobie później widoku niemej kłótni tej dwójki. Po pięciu sygnałach jednak zrezygnował. A to jemu kazano mieć ze sobą telefon...

Szwecja komórki nie słyszał, bowiem zostawił ją w pokoju po przeciwnej stronie domu. Dodatkowo uderzenia młotka, towarzyszące przybijaniu desek podłogi do zbitej i ustawionej już na fundamencie ramy, nie ułatwiały usłyszenia czegokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza dość spokojnego dzwonka. Jakby już tylko na dobitkę, jego myśli tylko częściowo były w Nexø na Bornholmie. Jego uwaga skupiała się na mechanicznej czynności wbijania gwoździ w przygotowane i ułożone wcześniej deski. Stelaż pod dach też był już gotowy i trzeba go było tylko umiejętnie przymocować. Zbijanie balustrady miał zamiar zostawić Sørenowi. Coś mu w głowie szeptało, że gwoździe to nie klocki LEGO i mogą one przerosnąć umiejętności jego brata, ale tego nie słuchał. Machinalnie sięgnął do słoiczka po kolejny gwóźdź i zaczął przybijać nim ostatnią deskę w rzędzie. W głowie natomiast układał mu się dalszy plan. Zaimpregnowanie tej świeżej podłogi, stelaż, dach, balustrada na koniec… nie chciał widzieć procesu ewentualnego malowania tego. Miał nadzieję, że to odbędzie się już po jego wyjeździe. Przesunął się do przodu i zaczął wbijać ostatni szereg gwoździ. Koty przyglądały mu się ze starty starego drewna i chyba były niezadowolone z powodu tego hałasu. Kilku turystów przechodzących plażą nieopodal też miało skrzywione miny. Liczyli na spacer nad rozszumianym morzem, a dostali dub-dub-dub w bonusie. Czasami życie jest wredne. Bernhard wstał z klęczek i przeciągnął się. Niektóre mięśnie zastały mu się nieprzyjemnie od tego klęczenia w ciągłym pochyleniu i teraz dość wyraźnie dawały o tym znać. Tak. To stanowczo oznaczało, że zasłużył sobie na przerwę. Koty jak na komendę zeskoczyły z drewna i weszły razem z nim do domu. W kuchni Sven wmeldował się szybko na parapet jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej zajmowany przez Norwegię. Jorgen tymczasem, łasząc się o Szwedkową nogę, domagał się atencji lub może jeszcze czegoś do jedzenia. Bernhard nie był zbyt obeznany z kotami. Wolał psy. Z psem można było pojechać latem w góry czy do lasu. Z kotem niby też, ale to jednak nie było to samo. Finalnie uznał, że równie dobrze może chodzić stworzeniu o jedno i drugie. Z szafki koło zlewu wyciągnął coś zapakowanego tak ładnie i, po zdjęciu folii, wyglądającego tak zachęcająco, że niejeden człowiek by się pokusił o skosztowanie. Przełożył to po równo do obu misek i zajął się robieniem kanapki dla siebie. Zaparzył sobie również herbatę przez moment zastanawiając się przy tym, czy nie stłuc przypadkiem czerwonego kubka. Gdyby trzeba było, mógłby wtedy zrzucić winę na koty, albo po prostu powiedzieć, że się zdarzyło (w duchu wiedział, że Søren by w to nie uwierzył, nawet gdyby to faktycznie był tylko wypadek). Ostatecznie tego nie zrobił i zadowolił się umyciem go i odstawieniem na sam tył szafki, aby nie był za łatwo dostępny. Na teraz znalazł sobie inny. Bardziej neutralny. Z drugim śniadaniem i porcją teiny wyszedł na dwór. Koty rzecz jasna poszły za nim. - Kiedyś cię znajdę w swojej torbie na promie – powiedział do Jorgena, który wmeldował mu się na kolana w chwilę po tym, jak Bernhard usiadł na krawędzi budowanej werandy. Kociszcze miauknęło i przez moment ugniatało jego uda, jakby liczyło na to, że da się je uczynić wygodniejszymi.  
- Mam psa – dodał nieco niezgodnie z prawdą, bo psa mieli sąsiedzi, ale to bydlę nie miało najmniejszych problemów z przeskoczeniem płotu między posesjami i często z tego korzystało. Z czasem nawet doczekało się swojej drugiej miski z wodą koło jego domu, tak dla ułatwienia wszystkim życia.  
Jorgen potarł kawałek jego spodni policzkiem i w końcu ułożył się do snu. Informacja o psie najwyraźniej go nie ruszyła, a może powinna była, bo pies do najmniejszych nie należał. Z drugiej strony Jorgen też był wielki, więc może by się dogadali? Wolną, po zjedzeniu kanapki, dłonią pogłaskał kocura, a ten zamruczał ukontentowany. Sven przez chwilę się im przyglądał, ale szybko uznał, że wygodniej mu będzie na deskach w słońcu. Szwecja był za to wdzięczny, za wiejący nieprzerwanie wiatr, inaczej bowiem powoli robiłoby się za ciepło jak na jego gusta. Myśl o tym sprawiła, że na moment zastanowiło go, gdzie Askela i Sørena wcięło. Był pewien, że minęły już ponad trzy godziny i ich nieobecność budziła pewne uzasadnione obawy. Długo jednak się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Należało darowany czas wykorzystać chociażby na posmrodzenie bejcą przy malowaniu niektórych elementów.

W zagadaniu z korpulentną kobietą za straganem Søren nie zwrócił uwagi na pierwsze tyrpnięcie go przez Askela. Zareagował dopiero na drugie, a to już było nieco za późno, aby zdążył zrobić dobrą minę, więc jego pierwszy wzrokowy kontakt z Madiką okraszony był wyrazem ni to zaskoczenia, ni zdenerwowania, ni jeszcze rozbawienia. Warte to było uwiecznienia na fotografii, ale trwało tylko chwilę i Askel nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak nie zdążyłby wyciągnąć telefonu. Sama gospodyni, która zauważyła ich wcześniej, twarz miała pogodną, ale zdecydowanie mniej ciekawą niż Søren.  
- I kogo to ja widzę? Mężczyźni sami na zakupach – roześmiała się.  
Søren na moment zrobił urażoną minę, wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co z założenia nie miało zupełnie sensu i przeszedł do o wiele, jego zdaniem, ważniejszej sprawy. Do planu! - Robimy ognisko – oznajmił z radosną stanowczością. – To, co Bercia zostawił z mojej werandy nie może się zmarnować! Mowy nie ma, abym to komuś oddał na porżnięcie na kominkowe wkłady. Nie pozwolę! A już tym bardziej nie dam mojej pięknej werandy wyrzucić, żeby zgniła nie wiadomo gdzie i jeszcze stała się domem jakiegoś robactwa. Sam ją spalę. To będzie pożegnanie.  
Madika kontrolnie spojrzała na Askela. Stał obok niego w odległości półtorej kroku, aby przypadkiem nie oberwać ręką Sørena, i po prostu patrzył na to przedstawienie. Po głowie tłukło mu się, jak Szwecja określił ową werandę kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy dzwonił do niego z pytaniem, czy by też nie przyjechał. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Pamiętał, że jak na Bernharda, było to określenie bardzo kwieciste.

Stolarski dinozaur zmieniający skórę - farbę, stanowiący zagrożenie dla życia kotów – pomyślał. Jakoś tak to szło. Należało dodać, że dinozaur ten nieznacznie chylił się na jedną stronę i wydawał z siebie odgłosy czasami nawet wtedy, gdy to tylko kot zeskakiwał z balustrady na podłogę. Szkoda było trochę tego dinozaura, bo coraz mniej dało się go użytkować, a wychodził na morze i kiedyś, Askel to jeszcze pamiętał (a dinozaurem się nie czuł, więc może nie było aż tak źle), można było na nim spędzać całkiem miłe wieczory zasmradzając okolicę dymem z grilla i…  
- Czuję się ignorowany przez własną rodzinę.  
Norwegia spojrzał na Sørena nie tyle z powodu tych słów, ale dlatego, że wcześniej został tyrpnięty w ramię. - Ty mnie słuchasz?  
- Nie – Askel odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Mogłeś chociaż skłamać – Søren jęknął. – Madika zaproponowała do martwego zwierza z ogniska sałatkę owocową. Myślisz, że Bercia to zeżre? - A czemu miałby nie zjeść?  
- A ja wiem co toto je? Znaczy wiem mniej więcej. Ale tego nie wiem. Jakbym wiedział, to bym nie pytał przecież.  
Askel przewrócił oczami.  
- O tej porze roku duńskie mięso po uprzednim podsuszeniu go na słońcu. Suszy najchętniej przybiwszy zwłoki do werandy nad morzem, aby nabrało słonego posmaku. Søren wzdrygnął się. Askel nie powiedział tego w zabawny sposób i chociaż nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że żartuje, to brzmiało to i tak jakoś strasznie. Na końcu zdań pobrzmiewało coś takiego, że można było mieć całkiem uzasadnione wrażenie, że Norwegia zasiadłby do stołu razem ze Szwecją. Wizja tego rodzinnego posiłku zagościła w Duńskiej głowie na znamienne kilka sekund, nim ją stamtąd przepędził i wrócił do rozmowy z Madiką. Kobieta podchodziła do zagadnienia praktycznie. Oto odeszło jej nieco gotowania, a jej mąż wyrażał ostatnimi czasy ochotę na grilla, więc mogła niemal dosłownie upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Już po chwili Søren dzierżył dwie, a Askel jedną siatkę i nie było jak się od tego wymigać. Ta kobieta nawet nie pytała – po odchowaniu dwóch synów wiedziała, że to podstawowy błąd, bo daje możliwość sprzeciwienia się. Ona po prostu im te siatki podała. Tu takie owoce, tam jakieś warzywo, coś mówiła jeszcze o folii aluminiowej po drodze. Søren dawał się prowadzić. Targi były fajne. Bardzo fajne, o ile nie przelatywało się przez nie z prędkością małego tornada i nie robiło za zwierzę juczne. Nawet chciał coś o tym szepnąć bratu, ale akurat dostał do poniesienia dwie kolejne siatki z ziemniakami i z ziemniakami – Madika wykorzystywała okazję, robiła zakupy też dla siebie. Norwegia za to zastanawiał się, czemu postanowił być tego ranka miły dla Szwecji i wyciągnął Danię, przez co skończył tutaj. Z drugiej strony w perspektywie ogniska było coś przyjemnego, a ponoszenie kilku reklamówek nie było taką wielką sprawą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i dał się ciągnąć dalej pośród kur domowych, zaaferowanych dzieci i sprzedawców za straganami. W oparach ludzkich ciał, owoców zmieszanych z zapachem Bałtyku niesionym leniwym wiatrem. Wśród odgłosów rozmów, krzyków, muzyki magnetofonów na co drugim stoisku.  
Gdy Madika uznała, że ma wszystko dzień był już za swoim półmetkiem, słońce skróciło cienie i zarówno Søren, jak i Askel powitali kres z nieukrywaną radością. Pozostawało wrócić do domu i mieć nadzieję, że Szwecja okazał się cudotwórcą i zrobił wszystko, co zaplanował bez ich pomocy. 


End file.
